raiseofshinobifandomcom_de-20200214-history
Byakuya Kuchiki
Charakter Byakuya ist ein Adeliger aus Kusa und ist deshalb ein sehr ruhiger, arroganter und intelligenter Shinobi geworden. Obwohl er ab und zu behauptet, das es Ehre nicht gibt, ist ihm seine eigene Ehre wichtiger als alles andere. Er tut alles damit diese nicht beschmutzt wird. Byakuya geht nicht alzu gerne feiern und verbringt die Nacht lieber mit einem Spaziergang. Wenn er trinkt, dann meistens in einer ruhigen Umgebung und mit gutem Alkohol. Zudem ist er eifersüchtig und teilt Menschen in Klassen ein. Er hat das Kekkai Genkai des Eisensandes, wobei es bei ihm zu einer Veränderung kam, weshalb sich sein Eisensand immer zu Kirchblüten formten. Weshalb er auch ein Interesse an der Kunst entwickelte. Durch den Tod seiner Eltern hat er einen ausgeprägten Sinn für Gerechtigkeit, aber auch Selbstjustiz. Er hat sich seine eigenen Gesetze erschaffen, nach denen er lebt und die alle um ihn herum befolgen müssen. Dabei sind sie alle noch im menschlichen Bereich, doch sieht er Rache als etwas Gerechtes an. Im Kampf ist er berechnend und stellt sich auf seinen Gegner ein, seltener geht er in die volle Offensive. Biographie Byakuya wurde in die Adelsfamilie der Kuchiki hineingeboren. Schon im frühen Alter wurde ihm beigebracht, wie er sich zu verhalten hat. Sein Vater war fast immer unterwegs, doch wenn er zuhause war. Erzählte er von den alten, gloreicheren Tagen der Ninjawelt und Kusagakure. Es soll eine Zeit gegeben haben, wo nicht die Nordmänner von Ragnar hier lebten. Damals war Kusa noch reicher und Handelszentrum. Dadurch begann allerdings auch Byakuya daran zu glauben, das die Menschen in mehrere Klassen eingeteilt gehörten. In der Akademie war er ein ausgezeichneter, disziplinierter Schüler. Mit Bravur schaffte er alle Arbeiten und Prüfungen. Zu der Zeit entdeckte er auch sein Kekkei Genkai. Das verbesserte Element Kinton. Doch bei ihm gab es eine Missbildung, wodurch sein Eisensand sich immer zu Kirchblüten zusammenschlossen, so allerdings auch scharf wurden und gefährlicher als normaler Eisensand. Zusätzlich wurde er Privat im Schwertkampf unterrichtet und hat einige Technik zum schneller Bewegen gelernt. Als Genin bekam er ein Team aus zwei Kunoichi und einem Sensei. Sie bestanden viele Missionen ohne Probleme, was oft dank Byakuyas Eisensand so war. Er bekam einige Anerkennung, seine Kampfstärke übertraf schnell die des Senseis, wobei dieser nicht wirklich eine starke Person war. Byakuya ärgerte das, er wollte von einem Sensei lernen. Automatisch teilte er seinen Sensei unter sich ein und verließ das Team. Zu der Zeit wurden auch beide Eltern von einem Dieb getötet. Byakuya empfand keinen Hass, doch wollte er Gerechtigkeit. Und das einzige Gerechte war der Tod des Diebes, den er auch durch die Todesstrafe bekam. Der junge Kuchiki bekam ein Vermögen und das Anwesen geschenkt. Er zog sich eine Zeit lang zurück, wobei er sogar im Gartenhaus eine neue Blumenart erschuff, die er nach seinem Schwert benannte. Es war eine Kreuzung aus Kirschblüten und einer Rose. Nach einem Monat, nahm er den Job als Shinobi wieder auf. Er bekam einige Einzelmissionen in denen er oft Verhandlungsgeschick beweisen musste. Nebenbei trainierte er weiter und überflügelte seine anderen Lehrer. Was ihn ziemlich arrogant machte. Er sah sich als was besseres an, weshalb seine anderne Charaktereigenschaften gestärkt wurden. Doch überschätzt er sich selbst nicht, er weiß wie stark er ist und zeigt dies auch. Durch seine Intelligenz, sein Adelsstand und sein Verhandlungsgeschick wurde er nach seiner Chuuninprüfung zum Diplomaten von Kusagakure erhoben. So wird er oft in fremde Länder geschickt, schmiedet Bündnisse, zettelt Kriege an oder erschafft neue Handelswege. So hat er eine ungewöhnliche Macht in seinen Händen, die er auch nutzt um in alle Länder zu kommen. Trotzdem gilt er als einer der Besten und er genießt es, das sein Ruf weit verbreitet ist. Aussehen casualbyakuya.png kuchikibyakuyabyshiniga.jpg byakuyan.jpg 234311.jpg Handlung Als er einen ordentlichen Ruf erlangt hatte, bekam er Jurin Hara an seine Seite gestellt. Eine starke und ihm loyale Shinobi aus Kusagakure. Eine Bogenschützing und Kundschafterin. Eine starke Person. Beide mögen sich nicht sonderlich, doch verbessert sich ihre Beziehung ständig. Doch eine Beziehung konnte sich nicht entwickeln, da Byakuya an einer anderen Person interessiert war - an Nami aus Otogakure. Iwa-Nin Kuchiki Kuchiki schmiedete Pläne und ging eine Allianz mit Otogakure ein. Sie würden ihm helfen, eines seiner Ziele zu erreichen. Die Auslöschung von den Nordmännern. Doch zuvor begann er eine Freundschaft mit Run Hyuuga, um eine Handelskoalition mit Konoha zu erwirken. Doch ging das nicht alzu gut. Dafür wurden Run und Byakuya gute "Freunde" und er ist eine Art Mentor für sie. Damit sie eine gute Führerin des Clans werden kann. Als es dann endlich soweit war, Byas Pläne in die Tat umzusetzen, wurde schnell gehandelt. Innerhalb eines Tages wurde ein sehr großer Teil der Nordmännerbevölkerung dahingemetzelt. Sogar ihr Anführer fiel unter Byakuyas Klinge. Doch wurde er danach gefangen genommen und zum Tode verurteilt. Doch am Tag seiner Hinrichtung wurde er von Raishin und Nami gerettet und er verschob seinen Wohnsitz nach Iwagakure, um weiter an seinen Zielen zu arbeiten. 'Ziele :' *Seine Gerechtigkeit über die Welt bringen ( ) *Dafür sorgen das keiner mehr ihn unterschätzt ( ) *Kusa von den Nordmännern befreien, um Gerechtigkeit zu haben ( ) *Shoden werden ( ) *Führender Diplomat von Kusa werden (x) *Niemals Reichtum und Macht verlieren ( ) Missionsstatistiken Statuswerte Fähigkeiten Byakuyas Techniken Ninjutsu *Bunshin no Jutsu - Clone Technique E *Henge no Jutsu - Transformation Technique E *Kai - Release E *Kawarimi no Jutsu - Substitution Technique E *Nawanuke no Jutsu - Escaping Skill E *Shunshin no Jutsu - Body Flicker Technique D *Shishunshin no Jutsu - Advanced Body Flicker Technique B *Shiringu no Jutsu - Sealing Technique D *Sandaa Tate - Thunder Shield B *Byakurai - Pale Lightning B *Sookatsui - Blue Fire, Crash Down A *Denji Genmu - Electromagnetic Visions D *Doom Forge C *[[Satetsu-Ryu • Nadegiri - Iron Sand Style • Killing Sweep|Satetsu-Ryu •'' Nadegiri - Iron Sand Style ''• Killing Sweep]] C *Satetsu no Tate - Iron Sand Shield B *Cherry Blossom Scarlet Blade C *[[Satetsu-Ryu • Senkei - Iron Sand Style • Massacre Scene|Satetsu-Ryu •'' Senkei - Iron Sand Style ''• Massacre Scene]] B *[[Satetsu-Ryu • Senbonzakura - Iron Sand Style • Thousand Cherry Blossoms|Satetsu-Ryu •'' Senbonzakura - Iron Sand Style ''• Thousand Cherry Blossoms]] A *[[Satetsu-Ryu • Senbonzakura Kageyoshi - Iron Sand Style • Vibrant Display of Thousand Cherry Blossoms|Satetsu-Ryu •'' Senbonzakura Kageyoshi - Iron Sand Style ''• Vibrant Display of Thousand Cherry Blossoms]] S *[[Shuukei • Hakuteiken - Endscape • White Emperor Sword|Shuukei •'' Hakuteiken - Endscape ''• White Emperor Sword]] S Taijutsu *Shinigami Kiru Cho - Deathgod Cutting Style A *Senbotsu no Tate - Shield of the Fallen D *Kotsu Burokkaa - Bone Block D *Shinigami Shogeki - Deathgod Strike C *Shinrei Kiru - Soul Cutting C *Shinigami Chakudan - Deathgod Impact B *Nibui Otogi - Dull Sound Ceremony B *Endai Otogi - Sweeping Sound Ceremony B *Endai Otogi • Shunpo - Sweeping Sound Ceremony • Flash Steps A *Senka - Flash Blossom A *Jukawaken - Gentle River Fist A Genjutsu Fuinjutsu *Kiniro no Kado - Golden Gate A *Kiniro no Shiro - Golden Castle A *Kiniro no Maru - Golden Ring A *Kaze Ayumi - Wind Steps C *Rikujoukourou - Six Rods Prison of Light A *Seijun no Tsugi - Stage of Purity A Senbonzakura Ränge *'Geninprüfung abgelegt in:' Kusagakure, speziell in Schwertkampf getestet *'Chuuninprüfung ablegt in:' Konohagakure, speziell in Geschwindigkeit getestet *'Special-Jounin-Prüfung abelegt in:' Otogakure, Blaze of the Black Flames töten *'Jouninprüfung abgelegt in:' Iwagakure, Wettstreit gegen die Adeligen Iwas Trivia *Basiert auf Kuchiki Byakuya aus Bleach, wobei er auch eine perverse Art der strengen Regeleinhaltung hat. *Raidon hat mich auf die Idee gebracht, den Charakter mal auszuprobieren. *Byakuya hasst die Nordmänner die damals Kusa gerettet haben. Warum wissen nur die engsten Bekannten und der Kunstexperte Miso Matamiso, dem er es am Wasserfall erzählt hat. *Seine Techniken werden als wunderschön und vernichtend angesehen. Zudem gilt er als einer der gefährlichsten Kämpfer der Welt. *Später wird der Kampfstil aus Senbonzakura, Raiton, Schwertkampf, Geschwindigkeit und Siegeln bestehen. *Seine Finisherattacke ist im Moment Satetsu-Ryu: Senkei - Iron Sand Style: Massacre Scene. Später wird es aber Shuukei: Hakuteiken - Endscape: White Emperor Sword. Wobei es eine Ehre sein wird, diese Attacke sehen zu dürfen. *Für ihn ist Rache etwas Gerechtes. *Ein anderer Shinobi hat ihn mal als "A friend of death, a brother of luck and a son of a bitch." bezeichnet. Es zeigt das Byakuya tödlich ist, genügend Glück im Leben hat um mit allem durch zu kommen, aber trotzdem ein Arschloch sein kann. *Bei der Rangaufstiegsmission für Special Jounin, müsste Byakuya für Otogakure gegen Blaze of the Black Flames kämpfen. Dabei verlor er seine linke Hand, diese wuchs durch ein Medic-Jutsu von Kabuto wieder nach. Links *Byakuyas Steckbrief im RPG Forum Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Jounin Kategorie:Iwagakure Kategorie:Kusagakure Kategorie:Missing Nin